Conventionally, naked dies and other electronic components are packaged in mold compounds made of plastic or resin. With continuous demand for small form factors and improved performance at lower costs, there is still room for improved packaging solutions.
Furthermore, a demand has appeared for packaging solutions capable of delivering flexible electronic devices containing very thin electronic components or chips, e.g., for use in devices to be carried on the human body, such as sensors, watches, etc.
Although various methods for manufacturing flexible packages have been developed (see, e.g., US 2014/110859 A1, DE 10 2014 116416 A1, and US 2007/059951 A1), a need may exist for improved methods which allow manufacture of flexible electronic devices in a simple and cost efficient manner.